


twitter threads made into ao3 shit idk

by starstruck_sky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, set in real life with minecraft personas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_sky/pseuds/starstruck_sky
Summary: anything i write on twt ill add hereu searched for it u wanted it
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	twitter threads made into ao3 shit idk

**Author's Note:**

> trans tubbo, tubboo, tubbo has dysphoria, vv somft and loving, afab anatomy shit, impregnation mentions, a little overstim
> 
> follow my twt!! @starstruck_sky

tubbo gasped as he sat on top of ranboo, the enderman hybrids dick pushing deeper and deeper inside him. his chest bounced with the quick movements, and tubbo couldnt help but look down at them.

"hey ranboo, do u mind if we turn down the lights? im getting a little uncomfy without my binder"

ranboo gave him a warm smile and reached to his bedside-table, grabbing the remote. the harsh red light highlighting every point in their bodies softened quickly, and ranboo went back to thrusting into tubbo. 

"o-oh- holy fuc-ck. ranboo... oh m-my god"

tubbo clasped a hand to his mouth to stop his lustful noises escaping 

"is everything ok tubbo? do u want to put one of my hoodies on?"

sure, tubbo had stuttered that out because he was in bliss, but he never passed up the opportunity to steal on of ranboos jumpers. he contorted his back to reach a bit behind him, scooping up the main body of the purple fabric. the brunette boy pulled his arms through each hole, a mop of chocolate brown hair ruffled as the violet material stretched over his head. placing his hands on ranboos shoulders, his boyfriends gripped onto his waist, he nodded his head to signal that he was ready to go again. ranboo took note and began his thrusts again, pleasure tingling in every part of his body. 

"o-oh, tub-tubbo, can we do thi-s more oft-often?" ranboo mumbled, voice broken by his desperate breaths of air.

"of course my beloved, youre my favourite person in the whole world, i love these intimate moments with you. now get back to fucking me please, im tired."

his out-of-character dominance made ranboo blush deep shades or red and green, but he obeyed the order bucking his hips up and down, into his boyfriend.

soon tubbo could feel his climax, ranboos tip reaching his sweet spot deep inside him. he let out a long, loud, breathy moan, his thighs shaking and his hands curled around the bedsheets so tightly his knuckles began turning white. ranboo, however, still hadnt came. so he picked up his pace, fucking tubbo well past his orgasm. eventually, thick white liquid filled his cunt. ranboo pulled out, forgetting about their lack of protection. 

"uhm- sorry about that one. ill get you some plan b in the morning" 

tubbo just nodded, too tired from the overstimulation in his post-orgasmic phase. cum dripping down his thigh, tubbo nestled into ranboo, not giving a shit about the mess hed made, knowing hed clean it up in the morning. ranboo planted a lingering kiss on his forehead, before wrapping his arms around his shorter lover. they both drifted off into a comfortable sleep, red leds illuminating their bare skin and sticky messes left uncared about.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING LEMME GIVE U A KISS /p


End file.
